Tempting Fate
by BlueEyesLover5
Summary: Hate is a strong word, but I really, really, really don't like you.
1. PART I: The End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Twilight_. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**PART I**

THE END

_Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you.  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you.  
Brought you around,  
and you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really, really, really, don't like you._

- Plain White T's

The last box hit the floor with a low thud, muffled by the carpet.

Isabella Cullen tucked a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear. She then walked out of her room and into the foyer of the Victorian mansion she now called home.

She had lived in all kinds of homes from the palaces of Versailles to the Upper East Side of Manhattan.

The large white house paled in comparison to some of the grander places she has lived in.

It was mostly wood and glass, with marble only in the kitchen and bathrooms.

But, it sat in an isolated area surrounded by the forest, practically invisible to their new home of Forks, WA.

"Well, I think that's the last of my stuff," Isabella said as she approached her youngest sister and brother Alice and Jasper. "Are all the cars parked?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rose is out in the garage with them right now," Alice said with somber eyes.

Their sister Rosalie was having a somewhat…_difficult_ time adjusting to their new surroundings.

In other words she was being a major bitch (her specialty) and constantly sulking.

In reality, Rosalie was the only one, well, rude enough to say what she was feeling. Because nobody had wanted to move, but they to, it was necessary because of…

" I don't think all the speakers to my stereo are together. I only see three," informed a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Edward Cullen.

The bronzed-haired, Adonis-like member of the family. The three other members standing in the foyer looked up at he sound of their brother's voice.

_Huh, now he's my brother_, Isabella thought to herself. 

"Of course the first thing he does is unpack his stereo," Alice said with a laugh. "But that was after he made sure his car was safely delivered." At that everyone had a quiet laugh.

Except Edward. "Did you ever think maybe I wanted to listen to music while I unpacked?"

"No, I'm sure it never occurred to her, considering she's probably too busy trying to figure out where to put all the clothes that didn't fit in her closet," Isabella jabbed at her sister.

It wasn't that she wanted to help out Edward, but she never missed an opportunity to make fun of any member of her family.

Alice shot her an evil look, or it should have been, but Alice was too sweet to pull off evil. Isabella just smiled back. Edward of course laughed and even Jasper looked amused.

"I think I saw them out on the porch," Jasper said in Edward's direction, referring to his missing speakers.

"Thank you," Edward said on his way out the door.

Alice and Jasper walked on upstairs to finish unpacking their room, while Isabella went into the kitchen where she found her mother Esme.

The kitchen wasn't a place the Cullens usually frequented considering they didn't actually eat food, being vampires and all. But, they did have some silverware and china that needed to be unpacked.

"I can see why you chose to unpack this room, there's really not much to it," Isabella said by way of greeting.

Esme just softly smiled at her, "I just though I'd get it out of the way, then I'm headed upstairs to help Carlisle with his study."

Together they had the whole kitchen unpacked within a minute.

* * *

Later that evening all of the Cullen siblings sat at the dining room table in a family meeting. Esme was busy unpacking and Carlisle was at the hospital on his first shift in their new home. 

"Bella!" Emmet said rather loudly grabbing his sister's attention.

"Sorry, what?" she said snapping out of the daze she had been in. They had all gathered to discuss enrollment in the local high school, which they would start in two days. To be honest Bella had barely been paying attention.

It was probably the millionth time they'd done this, and she had lost all interest at the thousandth.

"You want to keep your last name, right?" Jasper asked her from her left, where he was seated with Alice. Rosalie and Emmet sat across from them, with Edward and Bella sitting at the ends of the table. As far away from each other as possible.

"Yeah, of course. I'm definitely a Cullen," Bella said rejoining the conversation.

Alice took charge then, "Well Ok then you be mine and Emmett's sister, Rosalie and Jasper will be twins, as always, and Edward—"

"I'm a Cullen," Edward cut in.

Bella looked at him for the first time that night, "But you never are."

"Well I am know,"

"But Edward can't you keep your last name like you always do," Alice pleaded her dreams being dashed before her very eyes.

The three couples always had different last names; so that where ever they were they could be together without people thinking them at all incestuous.

Not that it really mattered, but by taking his adoptive name, the same as Bella's, then he was officially declaring them as over. Not that it hadn't been pretty damn clear before.

But Alice, ever the optimist, had of course hoped that when they moved things would change. Things _had _changed, but Isabella and Edward Cullen were no more.

The whole family was still adjusting to being together, without all of them actually being together.

"Fine. Be that way. But I don't know why you can't keep your own damn last name, why you have to take mine," Bella said still looking right at Edward. He was looking at her too. From the outside it might look like they were having a very intense staring contest.

Edward didn't reply, he just got up and walked out, as though he couldn't tolerate being talked to that way.

Bella found that absolutely disgusting and storm out right after him, just as pissed.

After that the rest of the family dispersed and went to their respective rooms. That night when the whole family was home they all spent the night keeping busy, as not to parish from boredom, in their bedrooms together.

Edward and Bella had their whole rooms unpacked by dawn.

They were the only ones who spent the whole night alone.

* * *

This is just a rough start to the story, i might not even continue. I don't know. But if you like it please review and if i get enough I'll add another chapter. 

BlueEyes


	2. The Rain in Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Twilight_, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Ok let me clear some stuff up. Yes the Cullens are vampires, but their pasts are different than the ones in _Twilight_. The couples are all the same, except Edward and Bella are not together. They were before but then something happened, and now they're not. Don't worry you'll find out all the sordid details later. So just be patient, it will all be revealed in good time. Just keep reading, and PLEASE review.

* * *

THE RAIN IN FORKS STAYS MAINLY…OVER BELLA'S HEAD

_I'm singing in the rain, Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds, So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart, And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase, Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane, With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain_

_-_ Gene Kelly

Forks High School was a fairly small school, and seemed dull from the outside. The ever-present gray clouds outside made it seem all the more dismal.

Once the six Cullen siblings (Rosalie and Jasper using their own last name, Hale) had signed in at the front office, and received their schedules, they headed to their first classes.

Since the school wasn't very large, all of their classes were with at least one other member of their family.

"Ok, so who has History first?" Alice asked.

"Calculus," Bella said.

"Oh me, too," Emmett said catching up to Bella as they walked down the hall.

"I have History," Jasper said as he put an arm around Alice.

"Ugh! Latin?" Rosalie asked, shooting a wary glance toward Edward.

"Latin," Edward agreed.

"Great," Rosalie's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Rose, try to cooperate," Emmett pleaded with his wife.

"Fine," Rosalie conceded with a sigh.

Bella knew she should try to talk to her sister, and soon. But, right now she tried to focus on school.

They all separated into pairs to go to the right buildings for their first class. Bella and Emmett went to the classroom they had Calculus in.

When they stepped inside everyone looked up from what they were doing to look at them; and they didn't look back down. The siblings were used to this reaction by now though.

"Well…hello," the teacher at the front of the room said, looking a little flustered. "You must be the new students," she said, composing herself.

"Yes," Bella said handing over their notes that all the teachers had to sign. "My name is Isabella Cullen, call me Bella, and this is my brother Emmett."

Emmett merely waved as a greeting. All of the students were still staring at them intently, and some looked a little intimidated by Emmett.

"Right, well, class as you can see we have some new students joining us today. I believe there's…six of you, yes?" the teacher said turning back to Bella.

"Yes, there's me, Emmet, our sister Alice, and our brother Edward. Then our mother Esme's niece and nephew Rosalie and Jasper Hale. We were all adopted by our father Carlisle Cullen, who is the new doctor at the hospital."

"Well, excellent. We look forward to getting to know you, uh, all of you," the teacher said.

"Thank you," Bella said quietly as her and Emmett took their seats in the back of the room.

Even though they were at the end of the rows that sat in, their classmates were still straining to look at them.

There was one boy sitting on the other side of Bella who gathered up his courage and attempted to talk to the beautiful new students.

"Hi," he said turning toward them. Both Emmett and Bella turned to look at this strange, human boy who dared to talk to them.

Their stares made his confidence falter, and he slowly receded. "Um, yeah, so welcome to- to Forks High," he finally stuttered out, with a shy smile, before turning back to face the front.

The two siblings turned back too, and that was the last person to speak to them on their first day.

* * *

When Bella and Alice arrived to lunch together, coming from their Debate class, they found the rest of their family sitting at small table towards the back of the cafeteria. 

They both went through the line to get food they would never eat, and then joined the others.

Alice saat down next to Jasper who was sitting by Edward, and Bella sat on the other side with Rosalie and Emmett.

" I swear, I thought this one boy was going to faint when he saw me," Rosalie said. "So pathetic," she muttered.

"Just try to avoid them as much as possible. It's the best way to deal with it," Bella said. She knew Rosalie would have no problem avoiding humans.

"Oh, don't worry, _I _don't mind staying away from them," Rosalie said her eyes and words aimed directly at Edward.

"Good, then just ignore all the things they're bound to say about you. Like the rumor that was started back when we were in London, and everyone said you gave blow jobs for only 10 lbs.," Bella said trying to redirect her sister's attention back to her.

Needless to say it worked.

"Ha! I remember that. And that one geeky kid came up to and held out 10 lbs. And waited, like you were going to just start right there," Alice said smiling mirthfully at the memory.

"Shut up, Alice," Rosalie threw a piece of food at her. "You too," she turned on Bella then.

The six of them were the first ones out of the lunchroom when the bell rang. Rosalie and Emmett headed to History, while the other four went in the direction of Biology. Surprisingly, they all had that class together.

When they got there they introduced themselves to the teacher who told them to partner with whomever they wished.

Of course Alice and Jasper sat at an empty lab table together. Edward sat at the empty table right behind them.

Bella weighed her options to either partner with Edward or choose another partner. There were to other people in the whole class who were partner less.

One was a girl who was looked pretty and likeable, and Bella wonder why she didn't have anyone to work with. And then the girl knocked over one of the containers on her table, which caused the other four to fall also. Ah, she was clumsy, not good when mixed with science.

The other person was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes who could have been in a Hollister ad, but only as an extra, not quite all- American enough to be the leading model.

In the end, Bella chose the Hollister boy. She could see the surprise in her family's eyes when she approached him. Even Edward looked like he had been expecting her to sit with him.

Well, ha, she would show him.

He looked up when she was standing at his table. His eyes widened in surprise. "H-Hi," he said quietly.

"Hello. I'm new, but I guess you know that. Do you mind if I was your partner?" she asked.

"Uh…" the boy looked as if he thought he was being punked or something. He actually took a quick look around him, as if expecting Ashton to jump out.

When that didn't happen he said, "Sure, yeah, of course. My old partner just moved so I've kind of been abandoned."

Bella smiled, which almost made the boy fall off his stool, and sat down beside him, "Great."

When she sat beside him his sent hit her like five-ton boulder. He was absolutely tantalizing. If she had no self-control she would have jump him right there.

But then again she could kill him quick, and her three siblings were there to help with the other. It would barely take three minutes.

Oh God and to be able to sink her teeth into his soft skin, with all that warm blood beneath. Mmmm….

"I'm Ryan by the way," the boy said breaking Bella's concentration. He held out his hand in greeting, and Bella looked at like it was a weapon of mass destruction.

After a minute she finally took it in hers and tried not to pull it up to her mouth for a bite. "Isabella Cullen. Call me Bella," she had stopped breathing all together, and was trying to move as far away from him as possible.

This had never happened to her before. She had of course tasted human blood before, had craved it and taken it many times; even though in the end she followed her father's choice to only eat animals.

But this boy, this Ryan, his blood was like nothing she had ever encountered before. It called to her, almost begging to be drank. The craving to have him was so intense it hurt.

She actually wished she'd sat with Edward instead. Or, even the clumsy girl.

They didn't talk at all for the rest of the class, and when the bell rang she hurried out the door without looking back, even though she heard him whisper a confused "bye".

She was already outside when Alice caught up with her. "Hey, what's up with you?"

Bella stopped, and reluctantly turned toward her sister. She sighed and said, "Nothing. I just…I don't know. I guess I'm still a little upset with Edward." It was a lie, but a lie that would appease Alice.

"Oh, honey, I know. He's just a stupid jerk, you can live without him," Alice said, trying to comfort her sister, though the want for them to be together was blatantly obvious in her eyes.

Bella smiled at her, and looked totally sincere when she said, "I know. I'm just being silly, clinging to the past like this."

They both walked to their last classes together until they finally had to separate, not to see each other till the whole family gathered at Edward's Volvo to go home.

* * *

That night Bella was in her room watching one of her hundreds of movies. 

She could hear music coming from Edward's room, on the end of the hall. She sighed as she thought how she wished she could be in there with him listening to music.

They would fight about what to listen to, and in the end she would win, though he would constantly tease her for her taste in music, even though he loved it too.

They would just lie together, sometimes humming or singing, but mostly just enjoying each other's company.

But, that wouldn't happen anymore. They wouldn't tease or play or fight anymore; and they would _never _lie in each other's arms again, like they used to.

Someone knocked on the door.

Without permission Rosalie walked in and sat down on the bed with a dramatic sigh.

Even though she really didn't want to, Bella asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to take a break from Emmett right now. He's just being so damn upbeat and positive; he's really starting to get on my nerves," Rosalie said with a wayward glance toward her bedroom.

Bella wanted to point out the fact that being upbeat and positive was better than the way he was acting when they were in the city, but she didn't.

"He's just trying to get you in a better mood," she said instead

"I know," Rosalie said exasperated, "And I'm not mad at him, it's…_him_ that's bugging me." She motioned to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"You really shouldn't blame him that much, it's not all his fault." Bella almost gagged at her attempt to redeem Edward. Why did she keep doing that? Huh, old habits die hard.

"I just don't see why we have to suffer for his little…_indiscretions_," Rosalie said.

"If I remember correctly, we always help you out with your little indiscretions," Bella said, peeved by the fact that Rosalie had all of a sudden taken a mightier than thou attitude.

"Yeah well my indiscretions don't have a body count," Rosalie replied.

Bella just snorted at that. "Since when?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes in a whatever move. " Ok, not all of mine do. Look, I got to get back to Emmett. We're going to break the bed in… again," she said with a giggle as she exited the bedroom.

Later she heard Carlisle come home and go into his bedroom where she was sure he immediately fell into his wife's open embrace.

Jasper and Alice were unnaturally quiet in the next room, which meant they were also having time to themselves.

Even Edward had the Beatles to share the evening with.

It seemed like everyone had someone to chase the clouds away; except Bella.

* * *

Ok so i hope you like it, and if you do _please_ review. i want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing, and i hope you're enjoying it. 

-BlueEyes


	3. Forever?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Twilight_, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

EDWARD AND BELLA TOGETHER…FOREVER?

_Cold late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me, Never seen eyes so blue  
I could not run away  
It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream  
It seemed like he knew me, He looked right through me  
Come on home, girl he said with a smile  
You dont have to love me yet, Lets get high awhile  
But try to understand, Try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
**Im a magic man.**  
_

-Heart

Biology had become Bella's own personal hell.

Sitting by Ryan was a degree of torture that not even Hitler should endure.

She had already tried to change her schedule, but the front office told her it was too late in the year.

So, now everyday she had to go in and sit by the kid who made her want to break hundreds of years of self-control. Like I said: Hell.

She couldn't even switch partners because Edward had taken up with the clumsy girl. He made up for what she lacked.

Bella did come up with a plan though. Everyday she tried to talk as much as possible to Ryan, and learn as much as she could about him. Maybe if she saw him as a real person and not just a snack, she would be less likely to eat him. That's what she figured.

That's how it had started out, but soon she actually started to enjoy talking to him.

She hadn't exactly pegged him as a human with real thought, but he had surprised her. Her feeling toward Ryan had suddenly stopped being hostile, and turned, almost, friendly.

It was weird how attached she had become to this boy. Even her family had taken notice, and they were worried, to say the least.

Humans and Bella didn't mesh well together.

But Bella wasn't worried; she knew there was nothing lethal about their relationship.

They were friends, she enjoyed his company, and they only saw each other in that one class anyway.

"So, we were all thinking of having a party this weekend," Ryan said one day in Biology. "Do want to come?"

"Oh," she was surprised, and a little unsure of what to say. "I don't know, I mean my family and I usually hang out together on weekends."

"They can come too, all of them if you want," he said, not even trying to hide his desperate attempt to get her to go.

"I guess I could ask, but don't get your hopes up, we're all still trying to adjust to the move," Bella lied. "Who's 'we' anyway?"

"Oh you know, me and my friends. But we're inviting almost everyone in school, or, well the people we like," Ryan answered.

"So does that mean you like me?" Bella asked slyly. She already knew the answer, but she liked to embarrass him and watch him blush; which he did profusely, his face resembling a tomato.

"O-oh…well, you know…I-I mean we're friends, and all so, you know, I thought, I'd invite you, and be nice…you know," he stumbled.

Bella laughed which made him relax a little. "Ok, well I appreciate it. Where is it?"

"My house, Saturday night, it starts at eight," Ryan said, easing back into the conversation.

Once the bell rang Bella waved goodbye and head off to meet her family in the parking lot.

* * *

That night everyone gathered in the living room to watch the baseball game. 

They had already placed their bets and were sitting back with drinks and watching the game with rapt interest.

It was the bottom of the ninth tied, and family rivalry was getting the better of them. Emmet, Bella, Carlisle, and Rosalie's team got a run, and they all jumped up in celebration.

"Whooooo!" Emmett's cheer was so loud everyone in Washington could hear it. He high- fived Bella as he sat back down. The losing members of the family sulked.

"Aw c'mon, it's not that bad, is it?" Emmet asked his wife, who had betted against him.

"Hey Jasper what's it like?" Bella asked her blonde brother.

"What's what like?" he questioned back.

"Being a loser," Bella said with a giggle.

The winners hooted in laughter, while the losers grumbled not thinking Bella's joke funny at all.

Bella smiled as she sat back and leaned her head against Emmett's shoulder. She could tell from Alice's disgruntled look that they were going to win. Not that it mattered, she didn't care if she won or lost, she just liked being with her family. Just hanging out, no problems, no tension, just being family.

Once the game ended, final score 12/10, the pot was divided amongst the winners, and everyone went about their own business.

When Bella made it upstairs, she saw Edward standing in the doorway of his room, staring at her

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, but for once there was no tension between them. Edward's eys were intense, though, as if he was trying to communicate with Bella in some way.

Bella didn't know how long they stood there; time always melted away when she looked into his butterscotch eyes. Eventually she spoke," What?"

When she spoke Edward shook his head like he was coming out of a daze," Nothing," but he continued to stare at her. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Bella repeated.

He didn't respond, instead he turned his back walking into his room, leaving the door open as if saying he wanted her to follow. Bella hesitated for a minute in the hallway, but then finally walked into his room.

She hadn't been his room, nor he in hers, since they had moved in. Like hers it was spacious and carpeted, though his carpet was gold in comparison to her white carpet.

All of his possessions that she had seen before (black leather couch, stacks and stacks of CDs and records, stereo, large, black, metal-framed bed) were accounted for.

Because his room was at the back of the house, one of his walls was completely glass, and she envied him for the view; all she had in her room were two small windows.

It was a nice room though, somewhere she felt she could be comfortable, not that she would be in here a lot.

The worst part of it was that it smelled just like him. His scent was everywhere in there, almost like it replaced all the air. It smelled so sweet and all she wanted to do was lie down and breathe it in forever.

"So…" Edward suddenly turned around to face her where she stood by the door.

"So?" Bella answered back.

"Yeah, it's just everyone's kind of been thinking about you lately, and I wanted to talk to you about it," he said.

"Oh yeah, well people think about me all the time, but I didn't think it was a conversation topic," she said, honestly not understanding what the hell he was talking about.

Edward rolled his eyes at that. "Don't be such a smartass. They're all worried about the way you seemed to be taking to that Biology partner of yours," he said.

"_They?_" Bella didn't want to talk about Ryan with Edward, so she easily changed the subject. "_They're_ worried? What about you? If you're not concerned, then way say anything about it?"

"Look, I'm just tired of hearing everyone's thoughts about it. It's bad enough the mental beatings I get from Rosalie, now she's convinced that it's my fault you've suddenly decided to have human friends," Edward said, obviously not wanting to talk about this anymore than she did.

"And nice try, but don't change the subject. Why are you with him anyway?" Edward asked. Bella cursed him for being able to read her so easily, even though her mind was the only one he couldn't read, he was still so used to her to know her actions easily.

"I like him," Bella smiled at the idea. Usually when she liked humans it was because they were tasty.

She saw the flash of shock on Edward's face, but he covered it quickly, composing it back into an expressionless mask. Being detached was the only way he could talk to Bella these days, or he would break down completely.

"You'd better pace yourself, we just got here, and if bodies start turning up Carlisle won't be happy," Edward said smirking at her as he took a step forward, aimed for battle.

Bella was furious that he was questioning her self-control. Like she would really just give in to temptation that easily. She hadn't had a human in years, and back when she did it was out of want, not need.

She took a step forward too, to show she wasn't intimidated, actually she took three so they were face to face, their noses almost touching.

She laughed right in his face, easing back into her comfort zone. "You're one to talk. It's because of your inability to "pace yourself" we're here in the first place," she spat at him.

The pain in his eyes was visible; he was probably remembering his own friendship with a human, not too long ago.

Bella wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to hold him, she wanted to close that inch of space between them and make everything Ok.

She wanted to do a lot of things.

But what she did do was turn on her heels and stalk out of the room.

Talking to him was a mistake, obviously, and she just wanted to get away from him. Forever.

* * *

_He was so beautiful, like an angel. She had thought so ever since she'd seen him the night they'd met at the bar. _

_And so young too! _

_Even in his young age he had courted her all over town like that of a grown man._

_She was surprised to find him not only unnaturally beautiful for a human, but witty also. _

_Ever since he'd kissed her in the field that night, and not shied away from her cold lips, but hungrily accepted more, she knew he would be the perfect mate._

_Not that she would dream of turning him, of taking away his light and innocence. _

_No, she would fade into the shadows and let him live out his life, as he should. _

_She would watch him marry and have children and not interfere, no matter how much she wanted to._

_That was the plan._

_Of course she didn't imagine the universe to step in and take away his light instead. _

_When he'd first fallen ill, she had run to Carlisle and begged him to help. But upon examination the great Dr. Cullen could do nothing. _

_His human life would be gone in a matter of weeks. _

_At first when he continued to get worse, she had stayed away, not being able to bear the pain. _

_Then she had to return to his side, the pain of being away worse than that of being near._

_When she went there that one night he had looked at her face and called _**her**_ an angel. That's when her will power broke, and she leaned down to so the very thing she had sworn she wouldn't._

_He was so sweet and she didn't want to stop, but eventually she did. His blood tasted heavenly in her mouth and even though she didn't fully drink him, what she did have filled her._

_Now she could hear him screaming and thrashing in pain as the venom spread through his system. _

_There was only one more night, and then he would be hers forever._

_At first she had sat with holding his hand and talking to him, just like Carlisle had done with her. She had even continuously told him she was sorry, so sorry, also like Carlisle._

_She had wiped his tears and sweat away, and kissed him, and sang to him._

_But occasionally, like now, she had to get out of the room and take a breath. The sight of him was so heartbreaking, and if she didn't spend at least one minute each day away from him she would go insane._

_She leaned her head back and took a deep breath, as his screams filled her ears._

_Then, it stopped._

_She was surprised, or frightened rather. Maybe he hadn't made it through the transformation; maybe he was gone for good. She had never changed anyone before, she didn't know._

_The thought that he died anyway and the last thing he felt was horrible pain because of her, made her sob. _

_She hurried back into the room expecting to his lifeless body lying on the bed._

_She did see his lifeless body, but it was standing in the middle of the room. He looked wild and hungry, like the monster he now was. The monster _**she**_ had made him._

_She walked toward him and reached out a hand to touch him. He didn't flinch like she had when first been touched after the change. _

_He let her hug him and when she pulled back he simply looked at her face and said, "Bella."_

_She hadn't expected him to remember her, not at first anyway._

_He laughed at the look of shock on her face, and then pulled her towards him and touched his lips to hers. _

_When he was human she had to be careful when kissing him, and he didn't push too much either because it wasn't proper and he was a gentleman._

_But now he could handle her kiss full on, and he knew the rules of society didn't apply here. And damnit if she wasn't the most amazingly gorgeous creature he had ever seen. He'd always thought so. _

_Plus, they were both, now, going on their animalistic instincts and couldn't help themselves. _

_The bed was a mess from where he had been tearing up the past days, but they didn't care. They fell back together and started ripping clothes and pawing at each other's hard marble-like skin. _

_She knew he should be hungry, and only focused on killing and feeding. _

_And he was hungry, but the only thing he was focused on was the way her lips and skin felt against him, and the way she was moaning and purring as he ravaged her body. _

_She smiled at the feelings of pleasure that racked through her body. _

_She had made him, they were bonded together, she loved him and he her. He was her mate._

_Her sweet Edward._

_Forever._

* * *

Same as always, if you like review, if not don't. I hope you do like it though. 

I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible, and it will be just as long.


	4. The Grass is Greener

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything form _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I know I promised a long chapter but this is just up until I can get the longer chapter up. So I'll explain that all the things people are confused about is stuff that happened to the Cullens before they moved to Forks. They were in Boston before and things got a little messy. All will be explained in due time. So chill and enjoy. And review.

GREEN, THE COLOR OF MONEY, SEA SICKNESS, AND EVEN JEALOUSY

_Shot through the heart  
And youre to blame  
Darling, you give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name_

_-_ Bon Jovi

Bella and Edward didn't talk for the rest of the week. It was only at lunch on Friday did they acknowledge each other.

Alice and Bella had just come in and sat down with the rest of their family. Bella did her best to not look at Edward, but it was a little difficult because her eyes always seemed to wander back to his face.

She busied herself with listening to Alice telling the family that it was going to be sunny on Monday, so they would plan on going "camping". All the Cullen's liked their hunting trips they took together, but Bella really preferred to just go with Emmett, her designated hunting partner.

She did enjoy spending time with her family and doing some out of state hunting, where there was bigger game, but usually she liked being by herself, or just with her adventuresome younger brother.

It wasn't long before she tuned her family out and looked at her tray of food she would never eat. It was while she was looking down at her food, and trying her damnedest to not look at the person across from her, that she felt a pair of eyes turn to her face.

When she looked up she saw Edward staring at her with rapt attention, again.

She stared back trying to match the intensity in his eyes with hers. But she couldn't and eventually she gave up trying.

She gave him an apologetic look with her eyes, and he seemed to understand, because his eyes softened and he nodded in acceptance.

Bella mouthed the word _sorry_ and smiled at him. He smiled back, but his was a different kind of smile. Hers was small and shy, with a hint of pain in it, but his was more of sly grin.

Bella had seen this smile before, and she had come to love it; but right now it confused her, since it was so out of place.

However, when she looked back her expression changed and she smiled with a grin that matched his. They smiled at each other like that for a while, seemingly lost in their own world.

Edward began to drum out a rhythm on the table with his finger, and Bella followed suit, matching his rhythm by tapping her foot. They were in complete synchronicity.

Bella tore off a piece of the bread on her tray held it up to her mouth. Edward watched intently to see what she would do with it.

She ran it along her lips a few times before popping it in her mouth and biting down on it. A small shiver ran up Edward's spine as he watched her swallow it. She was teasing him, they both knew it; it was a question of what would come next that that mattered.

Bella slowly moved her foot against his leg under the table, so that she was rubbing it in anticipation. Edward suppressed the urge to purr in pleasure; Bella always liked it when he did this. She liked it even more when he growled, but only in bed.

Bella watched him watch her lick her lips, and she honestly considered asking him to join her in the car for a nice make up session between class.

"Hey Bella!" someone yelled to form across the lunchroom. Ryan.

Bella broke eye contact with Edward and moved her leg at the same time. She sat up in attention and looked at Ryan in answer.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" he smiled at her. She smiled back as he went to sit with his friends. The whole lunchroom was silent as they stared at the only students who had the nerve to talk to one of the Cullens.

Rosalie turned and gave her sister a wicked grin, "What was that about?"

All of her family was looking at her for and answer. "Nothing, he's just having some party tomorrow, and he invited me. That's all," Bella said, hoping they would turn away and leave her alone. She couldn't stand the looks they were giving her.

They did turn away, slowly, and when they weren't paying attention to her anymore Bella looked at Edward again, but he wasn't looking at her.

The moment was gone.

Lost.

And it wasn't coming back anytime soon.

* * *

Bella caught up with Jasper as they were walking out of the school. 

"Hey," she said grabbing his arm.

Hey," he said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked looking right into his eyes. Jasper and Bella were really close, and it was weird for him to tense up around her.

"Nothing…it's just that…nobody's really sure what's going on with you lately. I mean come on Bella, he's just a seventeen year old boy," Jasper said as if trying to plead with her.

She couldn't believe, she really couldn't believe it. Apparently no one in her family had any faith in her. "Don't you think I know that, I'm not completely ignorant Jasper. Nothing's going on, we're just friends," Bella enunciated each word slowly trying to get her point across. It seemed like lately "we're just friends" was becoming her own personal mantra.

"Yeah, I guess…It's just, it's weird is all. I mean after everything that happened in Boston with—"

"_Jasper_!" she cut him off with a warning glance. The topic of their lives in Boston had become a taboo subject in the Cullen house. Bella, above all, didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok," Jasper held up his hands in defeat. "I just don't want anything to happen again," he paused for a minute, "But I trust you, and so does everyone else. I know you been feeling like everyone's doubting you—"

"I told you to stop reading me," Bella said annoyed.

"But they don't, they're just worried is all," he finished.

"Well, there's no reason to be," Bella said. And there really wasn't; not yet, anyway.

"Ok, I believe you, and—Oh!" he stopped short in the middle of his sentence because something at the end of the hall had caught his eye.

Bella followed his gaze and immediately saw what he was so shocked about.

At the end of the hall was standing a rather small, brown-haired girl. She was smiling and laughing, and to anyone who could read people as well as vampires it was obvious she was flirting. And, the person she was flirting with was none other than their own brother, Edward Cullen.

He was standing about a foot away from her, laughing and smiling just like she was, and again obviously flirting, though he didn't have to try as hard as she did.

He apparently said something funny because the girl laughed so loud even humans with their inferior senses heard it all the way down the hall. Then, Edward reached out and brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. She shyly ducked her head and blushed.

_He's _touching_ her! He's actually going to stand there and _touch_ this small human girl! _

Bella mentally screamed in head. If Edward could read her mind, he would be getting an earful right now.

Jasper reached out and touched Bella's arm lightly. "Bella," he said soothingly. She jerked her arm away quickly. She wasn't hurt; she didn't take it personally. She was just worried about what would happen if Edward got involved with a human again.

That was all.

Right?

Bella turned to Jasper and smiled. "We should go. I need to talk to Alice and Rosalie about our plans for tomorrow night."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Jasper asked. He turned to her now, confused.

Bella grined crookedly, "We're going to a party."


	5. First Kisses and First Loves

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _Twilight._

**FIRST KISSES AND FIRST LOVES**

_With the lights out, its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto, An albino  
A mosquito, My libido  
Yeah_

-Nirvana

Bella's stomach heaved as she leaned over the toilet. She set her throbbing head against the cool porcelain. Even though the coldness of it didn't affect her, she still enjoyed resting her head.

_Damn Edward, damn him_, she thought.

Because she had actually eaten food at lunch she was now suffering for it. If Edward hadn't of started the flirting thing she wouldn't be bent over throwing up the bread she had teased him with.

When at last her stomach stopped convulsing Bella stood up, flushed, and went to wash her face in the sink.

She wiped her face with a towel and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw what she always saw: luscious, brown hair, soft features, small nose, pink lips, perfect teeth, and sunk in, topaz eyes that were getting darker by the minute.

She was still attractive, even amongst other vampires she was considered very beautiful. Everyone always told her she was.

When she was human her looks had paled in comparison to how they were now, but she had still been quite lovely.

After she was turned she had found that being beautiful beyond reason had had its advantages, but it couldn't get you everything. She had learned that the hard way.

Once Bella was sure that her digestive track was completely empty she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, where she found Alice busily picking through her closet, as Rosalie sat on her bed looking bored.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bella asked Alice as the small vampire started flinging clothes about the room.

"Well, I'm _trying _to find something decent for you to wear tomorrow," Alice said as she threw Bella's vintage, black, Chanel dress on the floor and stepped on it in her haste to get to the next rack of clothes.

Bella winced as she looked at the crumpled couture lying helplessly on the floor.

"Jasper told us that we're going to the little get-together your friend is throwing tomorrow," Rosalie said as she twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh, right," Bella said, sitting down nest to Rosalie on the bed. "Is everyone coming?"

"Yep," Alice said momentarily looking at her from the closet.

"_Everyone_," Rosalie said raising her eyebrows in indication.

"Really?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yep," Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"Well, Esme and Carlisle decided to sit this one out, but the rest of us are coming," Rosalie said matter-of-factly.

Bella had planned on Alice and Rosalie coming with her, but she couldn't imagine why her brothers would want to come, especially one in particular.

"Ah! I found something!" Alice cried from the closet. She emerged holding up black and gray stripped, ¾ length sleeve sweater, DKNY jeans, and black ballet flats.

"My God Alice, you spent five minutes rummaging around in there, and that's all you can come up with? It's not even that flattering," Rosalie said, obviously not impressed.

"It looks nice, and practical. Besides, I'm going to a house party in Forks, not Fashion Week in Paris," Bella said.

Practical," Rosalie snorted at the word. "Why would you want to look practical, when you can look hot?"

"She'll look hot no matter what she wears. At least this way she won't look like a slut," Alice said, laying the clothes on the bed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Bella laughed at her sisters then stood up and walked to the door. "Out," she told them turning back around.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You heard me, I said out. Go! I'm serious, I'll see you guys later, but right now you have to get out."

Rosalie heaved an exasperated sigh as she stood and walked out the door, "Fine. We'll go, but don't forget we're the ones who're backing you up on this whole…friendship with humans thing you're doing. So you should be nice to us."

Alice walked over to the doorway too, but stopped in front of Bella first. "Jasper told me about what happened at school today," she whispered.

"What happened?" Bella asked, feigning curiosity as she avoided eye contact.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. I'm sure Edward knew you were watching and just did it to make you jealous," Alice said with sincerity.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it was." Or he was still hung up on humans and had decided to pick another innocent girl to fulfill his needs. But Bella didn't say this to her sister, she knew it would only upset her.

Alice smiled and followed Rosalie out into the hallway, and stopped again to say one last thing to Bella, "See you at party time, dah-ling."

* * *

When the Cullen's arrived at Ryan's house, the party was already in full swing. Bella recognized a lot of her classmates either standing around talking or dancing to the low beats that were coming from two large stereo speakers. 

Many of them had plastic cups in their hands, containing liquids of all different colors.

The group immediately split up once they were inside. Bella headed off to the kitchen to try and find Ryan, and noticed that Edward went in another direction, his eyes scanning the room, as if he too were looking for someone.

Bella ignored this and continued to the kitchen.

When she reached it she spotted Ryan holding court in the backyard near the pool.

Bella walked outside and as she neared his group he looked up. When he saw her, his face broke out into a huge grin, and he jumped up from his friends.

He walked over to her and, in a bold move wrapped his arms around her waist. Bella was a little shocked but she recovered quickly and hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you came," Ryan said as he broke their embrace.

"Yeah, well once I told my family about it they wanted to come," Bella said taking a step back.

Ryan's face slightly fell. Whether because she backed away from him or at the mention of her family, she didn't know.

"Oh, you're family came. That's good. All of them?" he asked.

"Well yeah, me and my five siblings," Bella said, "They're inside, if you want to talk to them."

"Why would I do that, when I could talk to the most interesting Cullen?" he said as he led her back to the kitchen. "Come, let me get you a drink."

Once inside, Ryan filled up one of the plastic cups with a clear liquid that came from a bottle with no label. When he handed it to her Bella sniffed the drink before taking a sip. Vodka.

Though alcohol could eventually affect her, she would have to drink twice as much as humans do just to get tipsy.

"So…" Ryan said looking at her take a small sip from her drink.

"Yeah," Bella said back, just as unsure of what to say. The awkwardness between them felt so weird to Bella, so unfamiliar; it made her feel almost…human.

"It's good that you guys came. I mean everyone at school's more than a little curious about your family," Ryan said at last.

"Really?" Bella asked. "How so?"

"Well, I just mean how distant you guys are from the rest of us. You all don't seem like the type to come to a party. Now you can prove everyone wrong," he said.

Bella smiled, "Oh trust me, we party a lot more than you'd think."

"Really?" Ryan said raising an eyebrow. "Well just how much?"

"Well we've traveled a lot, been to all kinds of parties, seen all kinds of things," Bella said continuing to be coy with him.

"What kinds of things?" he asked.

Bella walked over to him and took his hand leading him to the living room. "Let me show you."

* * *

The quarter bounced on the table and landed in the shot glass. 

"Ok Bella, drink up," someone said from behind her. Bella pick up the shot, dug out the quarter, and downed the whiskey.

At first she had the partygoers experiment with some of the more exotic games she had picked up over the years, the ones with names like Hand-to-Foot and Peppermint Stick Drop.

Then they had gone onto Suck-and-Blow and an assortment of drinking games. Now the party had dwindled to Quarters.

Of course the adolescents around her were starting to look a little haggard and punch-drunk, so Bella considered taking it down a notch to poker.

A small blonde girl across from her picked up the quarter and tried her hand at the game.

Bella stood up and beckoned for Ryan to follow. He had been her loyal companion for the night, never leaving her side. At her request he had gone easy on the alcohol in all the drinking games, she didn't want him totally floored, but he was still over tipsy.

"So what 'ave yous gots now?" he asked, slurring his words a little.

"Yeah, I think it's time we quit the games and start sending people home," Bella said, helping him steady himself as he stumbled.

"Aw, c'mon. Everyone's havin' fun. You're the life of the party!" Ryan said the last part rather loudly.

It was true though, when she had showed everyone all the games she had in store they had eagerly joined in. They were all excited that, not only did they get to play funny games, but that a Cullen was the one leading them.

Bella's siblings had even joined in on some of the games, and people were shocked to see them interacting with people outside their own family.

"C'm 'ere, I'll make yous a Screwdriver," Ryan said heading towards the stairs.

"Ok, first of all do you even know how to make a Screwdriver?" Bella said, grabbing hold of his arm, "And second, the kitchen is the other way."

"I know," he smiled, leaning in to her a little, "But it's more fun upstairs."

Bella hesitated a minute before she pulled away from him. The way he smelled was intoxicating, and it took all her strength not to bite down on his smooth, delicate skin.

She did pull away though and saw that he was staring at her with a mix of intensity and lust. "Yeah, maybe later stud," she said trying to lighten the mood again.

"Maybe," he said in a low, husky voice leaning towards her again.

"Look I think I should go," Bella started to walk away now, "I'll just find my family and we'll go. Our parents will get worried if we're not back soon."

"No, don't go," Ryan said reaching towards her, but she was already half way across the room.

Bella scanned the crowd for one of her siblings, but found none.

She walked outside and her eyes immediately found Edward's face. She smiled and started to walk towards him. She figured he was probably bored to death, excuse the pun, amongst these humans.

But she stopped when she saw he wasn't alone. He was standing with the girl from the hallway and was smiling at her.

Looks like he was having more fun than she thought.

Then he did the unthinkable. Edward slowly leaned down and placed a light kiss on the lips of the small, girl.

Bella's stomach dropped and her whole world spun. She thought she was going to fall over, but then someone's arm snaked around her waist.

She barely even felt the arm, she was still staring at the train wreck in front of her. Bella thought she heard a voice talking to her, but she couldn't tell because of the pounding in her ears.

However, she did pay attention to the owner of the arm when they turned her around and planted his lips to hers. The lips were soft and sweet, and the kiss was very smooth, very natural.

_Ryan_, she thought. The next though she had was that she should pull away, before she lost control. And she would pull away, eventually.

But for right now she was going to enjoy this sweet kiss. She was going to let Ryan take control, and forget about Edward and his stupid girlfriend.

Bella concentrated on Ryan's slow breathing and the way his lips felt against hers. And she just let the darkness consume her.

* * *

In the weeks following the party, Edward came out with his relationship with the human girl. 

He brought her home to meet the rest of the Cullens, and since then she was at their house almost every afternoon.

His family had taken to avoiding him, and not just when _she_ was there.

They learned the girl's name was Callie, but none of them called her by name, except for Carlisle and Esme, and only when they spoke to Edward directly. And Rosalie had come up with her own nickname for Callie that Bella thought was appropriate, but still didn't use: _whore_.

Bella and Ryan had kept their relationship a secret. Although, they didn't exactly have a relationship, other than quick make-out sessions between classes.

Bella felt sick at the thought of how lethal their relationship had become, but all her feelings of guilt quickly disappeared when she saw Edward and Callie together.

"Ugh! She's still here," Rosalie said coming up behind Bella and Emmett who were standing in the kitchen doorway, watching Edward and Callie as they did homework at the small table in the kitchen.

"Uh-uh," Bella said in a monotone, as she still looked at the couple.

"This is ridiculous, she needs to go!" Rosalie hissed.

"Well, yeah she does, but at least he hasn't like started staying with her at night, or kissing her or anything," Emmett said.

"Yeah right. That's just a hop, jump, and skip away," Bella said as she walked into the kitchen. The people at the table looked at her when she walked in. She gave them a fake smile and turned to the refrigerator.

"Huh, looks like Carlisle brought some food home last night. That's good 'cause you're probably hungry, right Edward?" Bella asked innocently. Sometimes Carlisle dipped into blood supply at the hospital for when someone couldn't get out hunting, and needed some blood to hold them over.

Edward looked at her alarmed and was about to say something when Callie asked, "What kind of food does Carlisle bring home?"

Emmett barked out a laugh as him and Rosalie entered the kitchen. "Oh, only the good kind," he said.

"Yeah stuff like O positive and AB negative," Rosalie said joining in on the fun.

Bella and Emmett laughed at the confused look on Callie's face. Edward stood up and started to gather their things. "Why don't I get you home?" he said to Callie.

"Ok," Callie said getting up, still looking bewildered.

"Aw, going so soon?" Rosalie said with fake disappointment.

"You make sure to come back now," Bella said

"Sure," Callie said shuffling out the door.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you for dinner. We usually don't like slender people, you know we prefer a little more meat on the bones, but you'll make due.," Bella said.

"Callie, why don't you go on out and I'll meet you in the car," Edward said, his panic rising. Once Callie was outside Edward turned to his siblings, who weren't even trying to hold in their laughter anymore.

"Ok, we do _not_ joke about eating people in this house," he said very stern.

"Oh, sorry. I guess we're not used to having humans around. Or, we were trying to forget what it was like," Rosalie said.

"Just cut it out, it's not funny," Edward said and then stormed out the door.

The other three burst out into a fit of laugher when he was gone. They stayed like that for a while, until they left the kitchen still snickering to themselves.

Bella went upstairs to her room and lay down on her bed thinking how funny Edward was when he was mad. He was cute too.

Later that night, once Edward came home he knocked on Bella's bedroom door. She knew it was him, but still she asked, "Who is it?!"

"Who do you think?" Ah, same old Edward.

"Ok come in, but I can throw you out anytime I want," Bella called.

Edward opened the door and stepped inside. Bella watched him survey the room, and waited for him to say something.

When he didn't she said, "So, did Callie get home Ok? I hope we didn't freak her out to much."

Edward looked at her then. "No, she's fine," he said.

"Ok…good," Bella could tell from the way he was looking at her that there was something he wanted to say. "Did you want something?"

"No, no. I just…" Edward looked around the room hesitating. Bella wanted to scream at him or tell him not to have a brain hemorrhage or something, but instead she waited.

"I told Callie we couldn't see each other anymore," he said.

"What?!" Bella honestly did not get him sometimes. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I've been thinking—"

"Never a good thing," Bella said.

Edward ignored her, "And I decided that it was too dangerous for her around here. And… that there's something I want to tell you."

Bella agreed that she was in danger hanging out with vampires, but she didn't expect Edward to end things. Now there was more? "What?"

"Well I was thinking about us, you, me," he said slowly. Bella saw where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Edward…I don't think we should talk about this, you should just go," Bella said walking towards the door.

"No really Bella I need to say this," he said trying to stop her from leaving.

"Edward, I don't want to hear it! Just get—"

"Bella, I love you."

Ok she didn't see that coming.

_And I forget  
Just what it takes  
And yet I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard  
Its hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind_


	6. Forever

Disclaimer: All characters, events, and places from _Twilight_ belong to the all-powerful Stephenie Meyer.

FOREVER

'_Cause I'm broken _

_When I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

- Seether

And she ran. Like, really ran. Fast.

Since she was standing by the open door she thought, _what the hell, why not?_

She knew it was cowardly, but she really didn't care. I mean, seriously what the fuck was _that_? He loves her; he _loves_ her?

Since when?

So, she ran, and she didn't stop. Bella ran all the way out the front door and into the forest near the house.

Once she was deep inside the woods, hidden by the many trees and thick brush, she stopped and sat on a rock behind her.

She heaved her breaths in and out; even though she didn't need to breath, the air helped to clear her head.

Oh my God, oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God.

Bella sat there trying to sort everything out in her head, but the way all her thoughts were spinning around and around, was making it a little difficult. Was she hallucinating? Had she gone crazy and was making things up in her head?

No, she wasn't delusional, just freaked out to the point of no return.

She slowly stood up and began to walk through the forest. She wondered if he would come after her. She really, really hoped he wouldn't; then there was a part of her that wished he would.

Bella continued walking until she had made it all the way back into to town. It was late, and not many people were out. The whole place was quiet, and she stood there a minute enjoying it.

Then she walked some more. Another foot, another mile, a few inches, then a mile again. She was completely unconscious of time, and where she was going; she just kept moving. If she stopped, she might never move again.

Finally, she stopped. She looked to the forest beside her, she looked to the houses in front of her, and then her eyes landed on the man that was standing only two feet away from her.

Bella stepped back as his scent hit her. Her nose burned, her teeth clenched, and an involuntary growl built in her chest.

Werewolf 

She shuddered at the thought. She hated dogs, and even though she knew there was a pack living on the Indian Reservation near Forks, but she didn't expect to meet one face to face.

"You're not supposed to be here," the mutt growled at her.

Great, this is just what she needed right now.

"I'm still on my side of the boundary line, no rules broken," she said innocently, "I'm allowed to stand here."

Carlisle had already made a treaty with these wolves a few years back when the family had first come to Forks. Bella had seen the pack a few times before, but of course there was a new generation of them roaming around since the Cullens been gone.

The werewolf continues to glare at her.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," Bella said, putting on her cheesiest smile. "And, you are…"

"Sam," he grunted.

"You're not very talkative are you," Bella said through clenched teeth. This damn dog was starting to get annoying, treating her so uncivilized, as though he was too good to talk to her.

"I knew you bloodsuckers were back, but I've never seen you up close," he said in a low voice.

"So, now you're just reveling in my beauty, right?" Bella said smirking at him.

Sam just made a gagging sound in the back of his throat.

"You know you and your…_family_," he almost choked on that word, "have been causing us quite some trouble down here."

"Glad to hear it," Bella said still smirking.

"Your return as caused a whole chain of transformations. The gene is multiplying rapidly," he said sorrowfully.

"Oh, well that is a problem. I, mean the last thing we want is more dogs around, but since it's causing you so much distress then I'm not so worried," she said back. And she really meant it too. Bella felt nothing but disdain for werewolves.

"Just get the hell away from our land, and go home," Sam spat at her turning on his heels. God, he was so snotty. Bella desperately wanted to hit him so hard it knocked that wolf gene right out of him.

"Gladly," she said turning away too. "You know you could at least be a little gentlemanly. You don't have to act like such a mangy mutt."

He turned around at that. "Have a good night," his voice was suddenly calm, and smooth. "Isabella."

"Oh, you can call me Bella," she said turning around. But he was already walking away.

Even with his back to her she could hear him mutter, "I really don't think so, Isabella."

* * *

Bella climbed through her bedroom window around 7:00 the next morning. All she had to do was change her clothes, go to school, and avoid anyone from her family at all costs.

No such luck.

As soon as she had pulled the black, wool sweater over her head Alice walked through the door.

"Where in the _hell_ were you last night. I know what happened," she said as soon as the door was closed.

"Well, good morning to you too," Bella said, as pleasantly as she could. She walked over to her vanity and brushed through her hair, which was slightly curled from the rain she had encountered from her night outside.

"Why'd you go? What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell him you love him back?" Alice fired questions out. Bella knew there was more to come.

"Maybe I didn't tell him because, because maybe I don't…love him…anymore," Bella said trying to brake the news to her sister gently.

Although, the words sounded weird in her mouth. It helped that she didn't use Edward's name directly.

"EXCUSE ME!" Alice's head almost exploded, seriously, Bella saw it shake with force.

"Oh come on Al, you didn't honestly think that I would just run back into his arms, because he said her loved me, did you?"

"Yes."

Bella pulled her hair back from her face with a red ribbon, that she tied in a bow on the side of her head.

"Well, I didn't. And I'm not going to," she said.

"This is ridiculous," Alice said in disbelief. "Absolutely ridiculous." She looked like she was going to cry, if she could.

"Alice, don't be that way. This isn't the first time we've split. Maybe Edward and I just aren't meant to be," Bella said firmly, though she could hardly understand it herself.

"If you love me, if you really love me, you'll get back together with him," Alice said sitting down on the bed.

Bella followed and sat beside her. "Alice, you're my sister and I love more than anything. But, if you love me then you'll respect my decision."

Alice gave her a look that said _no way_, but before she could say anything Bella continued.

"Look, I know you, and everyone else, wants to see us back together. I'll admit the not so rational part of me wants it too. I mean really wants it." Bella stopped for a minute before she went on, "But, I can't be with him anymore, I really can't. If I was with Edward again, I don't think I could take it, physically or emotionally."

Bella paused again gathering her words carefully. "If we did get back together I would literally bust. My entire being would shatter into a million tiny pieces. I just couldn't take it."

Alice stared at her with understanding, which surprised Bella; she didn't think Alice would grasp what she was saying.

"Ok, I get that," Alice began slowly, "But honestly honey, that's going to happen anyway It wouldn't be for awhile, but you would bust eventually," Alice was looking Bella right in the eyes now.

For some reason Bella had to agree with her sister. All the time Edward and Bella spent apart Bella had felt like a ticking bomb, just waiting to explode.

"But, if you two were together, at least he would be there to pick up the pieces, and put them back together," Alice finished.

After that Alice stood up and left Bella alone to think things over. And Bella did think, she thought so much she was afraid her head would have a mental meltdown.

What she thought about the most was the one though she really didn't want to think.

Maybe Alice was right.

* * *

Bella drove to school alone. She didn't sit near any of her family in the classes they had together. She didn't even join them at lunch.

Instead she stood near the doorway to lunchroom and waited, until she saw the person she was looking for.

He walked up alone and didn't see her at first.

Then, Bella reached out and grabbed Ryan's arm. As soon as he saw her he smiled one of those big smiles that she loved.

Before he could say anything she led him out of the school and around to the back. As soon as they were there Ryan pushed Bella against the wall and put his mouth to hers. They had been doing this for weeks and he was used to the routine by now.

His boldness surprised Bella a little; usually she was the one who made the first move. However, she squelched her surprise quickly and gently pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, looking at her concerned

"Nothing," Bella said hesitantly. She wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Something's wrong," he stated.

"Well…" Bella looked around searching for something to say. "It's just things at home are a little…weird, right now. I don't know, I've been doing some thinking."

"That doesn't sound good," Ryan said doubtfully.

"Well you might not so, but you kind of have to trust me when I say that really it is," she told him.

"Yeah, this isn't good," he sighed and took a step back from her. Suddenly he was very nervous and on edge. Whatever she was going to say, he wasn't going to like.

"We can't keep doing this," she said with some difficulty.

Ryan just stood there, looking at the ground, nodding his head like he was expecting this. He looked like he was going to cry, and Bella's heart reached out to him. She knew what being told goodbye felt like.

"So…you're…just gonna stand there and…and what?" he was stumbling and looking like any minute he might break. Humans always looked fragile to Bella, but this was just kind of sad.

"You can't do this. I mean, you just turn around and decide—"he wasn't sure what to say, but eventually he'd get the point across. However, Bella just wanted to be done already. She couldn't take much more of this…what? Breakup?

"I know you think I'm like this beyond perfect person, but I'm not. I'm not good. I'm not good for you, or just not good in general. You can do better than me, and if we stayed together then you would be in danger. And, I know you can't understand that, but, like I said, you have to trust me," Bella tried to explain everything as clearly as possible.

Now he started shake his head in denial, but didn't speak. His eyes were brimming.

"We can't be anything. I'm sorry. But, you need to forget about me and about everything that's happened. I'm sorry," Bella walked past him to go back into the school.

He didn't say anything, he didn't turn around, and he didn't even look at her walk away. He just stood there with his back to her, slightly slumping in defeat.

And when Bella looked back once she reached the door, he was still like that.

_

* * *

_

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself later when she was home. Bella honestly though she was having a mental breakdown. She needed to get out of her brain for a while. Or at least let someone else get in it and try to solve some of her issues.

She walked down to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door. The knocking really wasn't necessary, but it was polite.

"Come in, Bella," he called.

"Thanks," she said once inside.

"Having some problems lately?" he said with a slight smile playing on his lips. He was still looking down at some paperwork on his desk, but Bella could read his expression anyway. Pure amusement.

"Isn't everyone?" she asked.

"Well, not so much anymore," he said looking at her, "Except you, of course."

"Of course," she was starting to wonder if coming to talk to him was a mistake. "So, we hardly ever see you around here. I didn't think such a small town could have such a busy hospital."

Carlisle shrugged, his eyes returning to the papers. "There's work to be done everywhere my dear."

"I guess," she really didn't know where to go from here. "I hate to say this, really, but I don't know what to do," she got up and went over to kneel down in front of his chair. "I need help!" she whined.

"Yes, well, clearly," he said turning and stroking the top of her head gently.

"I just, I don't know what anything means anymore. I mean first he absolutely despises me and next he says he loves me. I don't know what to believe anymore," Bella said looking up in Carlisle's eyes, searching for some wisdom from her father.

"Just believe what _you _believe. Don't let Edward, or Alice," he said her name with a smile, obviously keyed in on the conversation Bella and Alice had had earlier, "and you do what's best for you."

"But I don't know what's best for me!" she screamed. "That's why I came to you, so you could tell me."

"I can't tell you what to do, trust me I've tried," he said turning away from her.

She stood up and began walking towards the door. "So, basically I just have to figure this one out by myself?" she said sullenly.

"Yeah, that or," he paused before going on, "or, you and Edward could figure it out." He looked at her cautiously, gauging her reaction.

She snorted at that, "Yeah right." She turned and reached for the door handle, but hen stopped. There was something else she need to talk to Carlisle about, but wasn't sure how to say it.

"What if he finds out?" she whispered. She could feel Carlisle's head shoot up at that. He knew exactly what she was talking about. The big dirty secret that only the two of them knew. Well there was one other person who knew…

"That won't happen," he said certainly.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked turning to face him. They stared at each other for a while.

"Because I am. I haven't said anything Bella—"

"And, neither have I," she said quickly reassuring him.

"Good," he nodded at her.

"Good," they were agreed. Bella turned to leave then. She had to be sure like Carlisle was. No one would ever know what happened, and they would both make sure of that.

She walked down stairs and found Edward alone at his piano. He was playing slowly, and it was a song she's never heard before. It had to be new because she knew every song he did.

Bella really wanted to avoid doing this, but the way she saw it, it was now or never. So here it goes.

"Why would you do that to me?" she said to his back.

He stopped playing, but didn't turn around. "Do what?"

"Well, there's an ongoing list of things you've done to me, but we'll start with the most recent. Why—why would you just tell me you love me?" she was trying to keep it together, but soon she would break and everything would come pouring out.

"Because it's true," he said, his voice a little hoarse.

"I don't care if it's true. Why would you just spring it on me like that? And why now? What's wrong with you?" she was very, very close to cracking.

He turned around now, "You. You're what's wrong with me. You're everywhere. Everything I do, everywhere I go, every person I talk to I think of you. Ever since we got here it's like a virus or something, you won't get out of my head," he was starting to get agitated now, and his anger was firing up.

"Wow, that's nice, comparing me to a virus," she was staring at an invisible spot on the floor.

"I mean seriously, I don't know what to do. I want you so much, and it took me forever to admit it. I've been like this for months, even before, like right after I left you, I felt horrible. And, even during everything that happened in the city I was still missing something, but I didn't know what. Then, we come here and you start dating a human, and I saw you kissing him and I just wanted to rip his tiny little head off, and, and—" he was coming to an end to his confession.

"And, now I know what I want," he finished.

Bella didn't say anything; she just stared at the floor. It was a lot to take in. She was silently freaking out, and she was going to explode any minute.

"Well, did you ever think about what I want?" she said finally looking at him. She immediately cursed herself for doing so. If she was ever going to get through this, she couldn't possibly be looking at his perfect face.

"I just thought that you would want me. And if you didn't I would understand, and I guess I would leave," he said quietly.

"Oh, so you though I would just be waiting for you," she was almost laughing now, "And if I wasn't waiting around, then you could just pick up go? I that what you thought?"

"Well, yes, it was one of the options I'd considered," his voice was still low.

"You're a jerk. You're a big, stupid jerk. You know that?" she was almost hysterical.

10, 9, 8, 7

"Yeah, you've told me that before," he smiled now.

6, 5, 4

"Yeah," her voice broke. She couldn't take much more of this. "But—but I guess you're my jerk."

"Really?" he was hesitant, still not sure what she was doing.

"Forever and always. Right?" she whispered, repeating the endearment they always used to tell each other.

3, 2, 1

And she broke.

She collapsed into his arms and he held her like he was afraid at any moment she would disappear. She had shattered into a thousand little pieces.

But Alice was right after all.

He picked up the pieces and put them back together, all night.

_Forever and always._


	7. A Farewell

Disclaimer: All character, events, and places from _Twilight _belong to the Great Stephenie Meyer.

A FAREWELL TO ARMS

_You say yes, I say no.  
You say stop and I say go go go, oh no.  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello._

- The Beatles

The light crept slowly through the glass as dawn broke. When it hit their bare skin, it made them sparkle and shine.

Bella moved for the first time in hours, and turned to look at the clock. "Mmm, it's Monday," she said turning back to lay her head on Edward's chest.

"So?" he mumbled. He had his arms around her, and when she turned back to him he tightened his hold on her.

"We have school," she said looking at his face. He had his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

"We don't have to go. We can stay here, and never leave," Edward opened his eyes now, and looked at her. Bella smiled at him and kissed his chest.

"That would be nice, but we better go. We haven't left this room all weekend, and we should at least see the other people in our family," she snuggled closer to him, if that was possible.

Edward leaned down to kiss the top of her head, and then closed his eyes again. "Why?" he asked like the desire to get up to see their family was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"Get up!" Bella said throwing the covers back and sitting up. She went to get out of the bed, but Edward held to her tight. "Edward!" she struggled to get away, "Let me go," she laughed.

"Never," he said pulling her back down to meet him for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, and like the ones she had been receiving all weekend. They had been in Edward's room for the past 72 hours straight talking, kissing, playing, laying together, and of course having crazy, passionate sex.

"We have to get up sometime," she whispered when their lips broke apart.

"Says who?" he whispered back.

"Me, now get up," Bella broke free of his grasp and went to pull his T-shirt over her head.

Edward got up and followed by putting on boxers and his pants. Once they were dressed they left the bedroom for the first time in the past two days.

When they got to the stairs Edward grabbed Bella's hand, and they walked to the kitchen together.

"Well, well, well look who decided to join us down here," Rosalie said, "Haven't seen much of you two lately." She smiled wickedly at Bella. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"No, but we sure have heard you," Emmett said laughing. Bella smacked her brother on the back of his head.

"Yeah, can we just go to school, we're gonna be late," Bella said, trying redirect attention from her and Edward. After that everyone went outside and piled into to two cars. For the first time since they'd been in Forks Edward and Bella rode in the same car together.

Once they were at school Alice ran up and pulled Bella away from Edward, much to his dislike. Bella threw an apologetic glance his way and blew him a kiss. Alice and Bella walked down the hallway together, and Alice's excitement was practically tangible.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy!" Alice squealed. "I was worried at first but then I had the vision of you two together, and I couldn't wait 'till it happened!"

"Calm down Alice, don't give yourself a stroke," Bella said trying to soothe her sister. She didn't want everyone making a big deal out of this, even though that was pretty much inevitable.

"Ok, ok I'm calm, but still Bella this _is_ exciting."

Bella had to admit it was, and she herself was still in shock. Alice and Bella separated and went to their first classes. In class Bella almost had to punch Emmett in the face to keep him from snickering at her.

Once first period was over Bella rushed out to the hallway and found Edward standing by her locker waiting for her.

"Hi," she said giddily when she reached him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"God, you two get a room," Rosalie said as she walked by on her way to her next class.

"Don't listen to her, you guys keep doin' what you're doin'," Alice said coming up to stand with them. Jasper wasn't far behind; he walked over and stood with Alice, his hands on her hips.

Bella got her books and the four of them walked of together. Edward was still holding Bella by the waist and was kissing her neck as they walked, which made her giggle.

"Edward, stop," she said trying to pull away from him. But not trying too hard. He continued to nibble on her ear lobe, even though everyone was looking at them like PDA was a foreign subject to them.

Alice was smiling ear to ear, and Jasper was trying to advert his gaze.

"Ok, I have to go to class, and so do you. So, I'll see you later," Bella said finally pulling away from him. Edward pulled her back for one last kiss and then walked off with Alice to class.

"Well, you two seem happy," Jasper said to Bella as they walked to class together.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Bella smiled at him. They walked into class and sat down beside each other. The teacher came in soon after and started class.

Bella didn't pay attention, she sat there and thought about Edward. She really was happy, and it seemed like he was happier too now that they were back together. The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts, as well as the teacher's lecture.

Bella looked over to see the last person in the world she wanted to see that day. Who else but, Ryan.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he gave the teacher a late pass. He looked bleary-eyed and unkempt, like he had barely slept all weekend. When he turned to take a seat his eyes caught Bella's, and he looked at her with such sorrow and pain, Bella's fists clenched around her desk.

Ryan went to sit, and when he passed his sent hit Bella like an atom bomb. Bella's fists grabbed the desk so hard the wood snapped in half. Everyone turned to look at the desk when they heard the splitting sound.

"Miss Cullen, is their a problem?" the teacher asked.

Bella looked at the broken desk surprised; she had never meant to break it. "Yeah, I guess my desk broke," she said dumbly, dropping the pieces of wood on the floor.

"Apparently so," the teacher said as he stared at her accusingly. "The desks here belong to the school and cost a lot of money. Perhaps you should be more careful."

"You think _I _broke the desk?" she asked with a small smile of disbelief, tying to laugh it off. Most of the other students laughed too, and the teacher looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, well why don't you just go get another one from the storage room," the teacher said.

"Actually, sir, could I go see the nurse. I'm not feeling very well," Bella said. It was true too, she didn't feel well.

"Fine, go," he said nodding his head.

Bella gathered her things and walked out, avoiding Jasper's gaze at all costs. As soon as she was out of the classroom, Bella headed straight for the office to tell them she was leaving.

"Bella." She turned at the sound of Jasper saying her name. "What's wrong?" he looked concerned.

"I'm just not feeling well, I'm going to go home, ok? Tell everyone else the same," she said trying to turn away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Look, I know you feel bad about the human boy, but you just need to not think about him," Jasper said trying to help her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella said trying to advert the attention, "I'm just not feelin all the well. Tell Edward I'll see him at home, ok?" She turned to walk off but didn't get far before she heard her name again.

This time however, the caller wasn't Jasper.

Bella was hesitant as she turned around. When she finally turned to face Ryan she looked into his sad eyes. "Hi," she said.

"Why?" he asked simply. She knew what he was talking about.

"Look, you really need to forget all about me, and move on with your life, I'm no good for you," she said trying to explain this easily.

"I don't understand," he said slowly. His words sounded strangled.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Bella said. "But you _need_ to get over me. It's the best thing that we're not together."

"I'm moving," he said quietly.

"What?" Bella wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

"My dad got transferred, and I'm moving to California," he said his eyes cast to the floor.

Bella nodded slowly and processed that information. "That's good. No, that's really good. I mean it will help you get over me faster," she said.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded too. Bella walked over and put her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. She loved the feeling of his warm arms around her. But, they lacked a certain strength and stability that she needed.

"You have no idea how much you meant—" she stopped, "_mean_ to me," and with that she detached herself from him and walked away.

* * *

That afternoon when Edward got home he went into Bella's room. She was laying on her bed watching TV, and he went to lay down beside her. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. 

"Why do we let things come between us?" she asked when he didn't say anything. She figured Jasper had told him about Ryan, and he was waiting for her to talk about it.

"I don't know," he said sounding genuinely confused. "But we need to stop doing that."

"Yeah, we do," she agreed. "We need to promise each other to stop letting petty problems and stupid humans get in out way."

"Okay. It's a deal," Edward said. He brought her face to his in a long, passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and holding each other. They let their hands wander around the other's body, enjoying the feel of each other.

Bella smiled as Edward held her body in his arms and hummed her lullaby. She let her mind drift into a faux sleep, and she had thoughts of nothing but the future.

She didn't see where she'd be or what she'd be doing. She didn't see a time or a place. But she saw him. Forever and always, and every minute after.

**

* * *

**

**STAY TUNED FOR PART II: NUMBING THE PAIN**

Boston. It was a beautiful city filled with excitement and fun if you're the right person. It's no New York, but it was a good substitute city.

Bella could hear the sounds of cars and people miles away as she stood on top of the big, green hill. She stared at the large black, patch of ash and burnt grass.

She let the deadly memories of what happen stir in her head, and tried to forget. But that was near to impossible.

She was so rapped up into her own thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Once the person was close enough, she smelled them when the wind blew by. She didn't know what they were doing here, but in a way she was glad they were. Maybe she could finish this.

Bella turned to look in the person's scorned and angry eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" came the resentful voice she was expecting. But she wasn't expecting the sound of pain that was hidden underneath all the anger and resent.

Here we go.


End file.
